My smutty Drabbles
by TasteMeStyles
Summary: All bromantic Smut... Enjoy it if you want to read it on Tumblr follow me! loveleftmewithscars. I'm gonna update a new song fic or just multi one shots I ship all of the pairings sooo multi pairings too!
1. Larry Bet the neighbors know my name

**A/N- Hey! So I'm a bit nervous :P this is my first song fic and….. Fanfic on here bleh!**

**So feed back, like, favorite yeah? Thxx**

**OKAY before you judge Larry/Louarry isn't my main ship… I know (YOU FUCKING BITCH) but…. I ship most all the 1D pairings if that weird tell me because I mean I honestly can't choose anyone else have the same problem?**

Faintly sounding music sounded through the paper thin walls, Zayn looked at Liam with a look of disapproval and Liam ignored it for his sake.

"I'm sure they won't be that loud- "

"If so I'm not going to be oh-so nice about either, I. Need. My. Sleep."

_Soon as we get started making love going harder hear a... Knock, knock, knocking on the wall,  
And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again there's a.. knock, knock, knocking on the wall,  
Boy your legs keep shaking I swear we breaking our new headboard  
And the love we make it feels so good boy you know im proud looking in your lovely face scream my name you do it so loud_

"Oh god, fuck, Louis!"

Louis thrusted into Harry's quivering body, hearing the lowest moan yet, the slow pace wasn't Louis' favorite but it helped keep Harry quiet and in check especially in the motel rooms. His body hovered over Harry's settling on his knees as he pulled mostly out and thrusted in deeply hitting that bundle of nerves causing Harry to jolt upwards with the a loud whine, he tightened around Louis getting his own moan. His hands held tightly onto the back of Harry's shaking thighs keeping the younger boy's ankles on his shoulders.

Harry bit down on his lip knowingly as Louis thrust continued faster the headboard smacking against the wall quietly.

"Lou…" He started but Louis completely stopped as an audible knock sounded on the wall to Zayn and Liam's room next door, Louis chuckled as he began thrusting once again.

_I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screaming scratching yelling,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressing while we sexing,  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My my my..._

Harry's legs were now shaking uncontrollably as he let out a loud moan of pleasure, "Yes L-L-Louis," he finally managed to get his legs out of Louis' grip and they were currently digging into Louis' back dimples. Louis angled his thrust deeper and much faster as Harry's short finger nails left half moons on the older boy's back before dragging down in long strides. Louis tried his best to focus on the music of the radio but couldn't bring himself to not listen to Zayn's quiet but loud enough protest behind the walls of the motel room.

"LOUIS!" Harry began saying rapidly now as his climax already inched closer…

_Take this pillow right here, grab this,  
And I know you're so excited if you bite it they wont hear  
And you know just what we capable of, when we making love  
So the music gone be loud, you gone scream and shout  
Boy your body's a problem, they call me the problem solver  
Let the phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night  
They can call, they can knock, and be upset, _

Louis had switched positions, on his side and Harry in front of him, managing to be able to hold his leg up, as curses and cries filled the room. Louis pushed two of his fingers into the younger boy's mouth of a way of hushing him….Failing as Harry automatically groaned equally as loud even with his mouth being occupied. Louis pushed a pillow into the curly headed boy's face demanding that he'd bite it. He knew the younger boy was capable of making even louder noises but the music blocked out most of them. Louis bit down on Harry's shoulder leaving a love bite as he whispered and half grunted the lyrics to the song currently playing,

"Your body's a problem; they call me the problem solver…" Harry pushed the pillow aside denying to be quiet any more as a high pitched moan released its self a loud bang on the wall moments later barely even acknowledged by the lovers.

The phone that sat aside them on the dresser and the bottle of lube, began ringing as Louis guessed Zayn had enough of this, caught off guard as a knock on the door startled him into a more appropriate speed, can't stop now let them be upset…_  
_

_I be banging on your body, they be banging on our wall  
While they dreaming, you be screaming now they banging on our door  
Sometimes he call me Lou, sometimes he say Louis  
When its all said and done bet the neighbors know my name  
They might think my name is OH FUCK, I make him cuss  
The way you scream my name  
Boy the love we make _

_Gone keep on banging on the wall, but nothings gonna change  
I bet the neighbors know my name _

Louis hit that sweet spot in Harry once again causing him to let out the most loudest scream he's heard.

"Lou… LOUIS." Harry moaned bucking backward onto Louis, another knock, another scream. When this is all said and done he knows everyone will be satisfied. Harry's arousal picked up as he cursed out louder by this Louis knew what was coming.

"Lou, I'm coming… I'm- I- I- Fuck…" Harry half moaned half whined as Louis tugged at Harry's member helping him ride through his third orgasm that night his own approaching, as he pushed in deeper releasing. Altogether they broke apart and listened to the last bit of the song before Zayn's last pound of protest hit against the wall…. They fell asleep in a heap of a mess, satisfied as planned.

Harry to sleepy to be loud anymore, Louis' sex drive put to a stop (For now), Zayn and Liam's quiet time…


	2. Zarry Smut

Zayn's hands raked down Harry's lean torso, before making their way back upwards eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him the temptation of just diving in and taking him was over powering but ignored. He delicately pinched Harry's nipple feeling as it hardened underneath his touch, porcelain against his mocha colored skin; his naked body grinding up against Harry's barely half clothed one.

He carefully planted a soft kiss to the side of Harry's jaw peppering downwards leaving a trail of love bites on the younger boy's neck and shoulder before soothing them with one flick of his tongue. He trailed his tongue down to Harry's stomach tracing the faint line of his V- line, until his tongue finally made it under his lover's waist band. Zayn smirked as Harry unvolunteeringly bucked upwards; he dug his teeth into the soft skin of Harry's hip getting a anxious moan as his fingers hooked onto his boxers pulling them off and tossing them. A soft thud as they hit the floor the light from the moon was just barely enough to be able to see what he was doing, but he was satisfied with Harry's beyond hard cock it stood upwards leaking.

Zayn sucked the head of Harry's member into his mouth hollowing his cheeks tasting the bitter-sweet pre-cum as he took him all the way into his mouth, a hiss broke the quiet silence as Harry's hand pulled on Zayn's laid back hair. His head bobbed in a slow teasing pace, pulling off with a satisfying pop. The slickness of his spit coating Harry's member as he lazily stroked him licking a stripe down his sack.

His tongue made light contact with Harry's unexpected hole, licking around the ring of muscle, marveling how the muscle jumped as he prodded it open with his tongue.

"Za-Za-Zayn!" Harry stuttered loudly as he rolled his hips upwards, suddenly feeling like the air was knocked out of him as Zayn's hands pushed his hips against the bed the sheets sticking to his slightly sweaty body. He added a finger with his tongue still squirming inside before he decided to replace his tongue with another digit of his fingers.

It was all in preparation even though Zayn couldn't say he didn't love to watch the younger boy squirm in anticipation, his baby soft curls fanned out across the plush pillow making quiet grunts of impatience, unknowingly as Zayn curved his finger upwards hitting Harry's prostate. A howl of pleasure and a line of "YesYesYesYesYes." Poured out of the younger boy's mouth, as Zayn's fingers pulled out one by one.

"Please Zayn, Fuck… Fuck me." Harry groaned letting his wanting overpower his self dignity turning over to lay on his stomach his knees pushing his arse into the air, his hands pulling himself more open, and his face planted into the mattress so he's able to watch Zayn.

Zayn only smirked in response as he swatted Harry's hands away and lined himself up trying to push in, unsuccessfully. After a minute of frustration he spit into his hand running his hand over his length before once again trying. The head of his member pushed into Harry's tight entrance a swing of his hips pushed him fully into the tight hole.

"Oh… god yes Daddy." Zayn chuckled lowly at the nick name as he pulled out slowly before ramming back in a croak of pleasure was all he got in response; He gathered himself an appropriate rhythm as he hit that sweet spot in Harry with each deep thrust. Harry's hips would buck forward into the air each time letting out a melodic moan forcing his hips back onto Zayn. Zayn was pretty sure there would be small bruises on Harry's hips the way he was gripping them trying to keep Harry's balance, his body was quivering and his hands were to busy on stroking himself to realize.

"Daddy I want to cum." Harry moaned out quietly as he picked up speed on his length begging for release burying his face into the pillow waiting.

'Then cum for me, Babe." Zayn grunted before pulling out and scissoring Harry's stretched hole, his favorite part was coming as Harry's quivering body pushed it's self to the limit his hand moving at a fast speed.

"I- I'm so close." Harry groaned into the pillow as he fell to the bed turning over and continued to pump his length, Zayn's fingers replaced with his hard-on pushing in and out trying to match Harry's pace.

"I'm com-com-." Harry began but was cut off with Zayn's mouth, spurts of cum lacing it's self on Harry's sweat gleaming body, hand, and lover's chest. Harry's edge added onto Zayn's as he came riding out his orgasm.

**An: Bleh… I'm not even sure I like this but Whateves… Hope you like it **


	3. La-La-La- Larry

**Disclaim- I obviously don't own any of the characters in this story...**

**Any similarities or likeness of a celebrity was my intention but i'm being scolded for it soooooo I'm no longer relating Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, or Liam Payne to any of my stories. So Since harry and Louis a such common names I'll be using them as they are... I hope that's enough for the jerks that have been biting my toes I mean come on Get a life and leave me alone (Sowwy I now it's ur job I just hate having to be addressed like I'm some ill child)**

**Give me some credit I typed this out on my ipod after I hand-written it :)**

Larry

The lamp from the bedside table provided enough light to be able to see every aspect of his sculpted muscle jump from the attention they received. A soft mewling noise left Harry's parted lips, he was quivering slightly. Just the thought of what Louis had planned turned Harry on.

Harry's member hardened as Louis' tongue roamed freely down his stomach, his hips arched on their own account. The head of Harry's member hit louis' chest smearing the tiniest bit if precum before his his hips were pushed down soft but stern. Harry practically collapsed under the touch as Louis pressed a kiss to his hip. The skin there was sucked harshly before being released.

To be honest Louis' thick tongue and pudgy fingers were Harry's biggest turn on. He couldn't hold back the pathetic whimper that left his mouth as Louis' tongue dipped into his belly button. He sucked in his stomach, but Louis chased the motion his hair falling in front of his eye in the process. Louis' hair tickled the surface of Harry's stomach, as he tested the waters by biting down softly Harry instantly responding with a moan. Louis's lips surrounded the small puckered hole, as Harry writhed above him, Louis looked up letting his teeth drag slightly feeling Harry arch up once again.

His hands teases at Harry's sides digging his nails in the soft pale skin. He pulled away slightly, licking around the pink hole seeing that it was bruising. Immediately he plunged his tongue back in hearing a gasp above him, he didn't bother being gentle as he sucked harshly. He pushed his tongue as deep as possible before pulling away admiring how pink and swollen it looked. He presses a chaste kiss to it jumping when Harry's deep voice mumbling loudly interrupted the silence.

"Fuck, Louis," Harry cried above him becoming impatient, "touch me already, please." Louis chuckled finding Harry's erection standing upwards leaking wet. It pulsed visibly as Louis stroked it relieving some pressure. Louis decided Harry's waiting would be more pleasurable so as he spoke his accent thick and voice slurred as he treasured the look on Harry's face.

"Not yet Harreh." Harry groaned ready to burst out and cry when Louis's hand stopped it's ministrations, Louis' eyes glazed over his boyfriend's lanky body. Harry's pupils were blown wide a thin stipe of green surrounded them, his lips were parted pink, and his stomach quivered. "You look hilarious babe," Louis tried to laugh but out came a chocked chuckle. All thoughts of teasing Harry were put aside as he took Harry's member in to his hand. Louis stroked once lacing him with precum that had been gathering generously.

Louis slowly stroked downwards before traveling back up squeezing lightly at the head. Harry fell limp under the touch as more come leaked out coating Louis' fingers, he let his thumb swipe over the new warmth ignoring the shiver that rippled through his own body.

Louis felt mesmerized as he blew on the wet tip, face to face with Harry's pleasure. A sigh leaving Harry's mouth as Louis' spit coated him leaking down the sides mixing with earlier cum. Louis didn't show mercy on Harry as he moved his hand in a slow circular motions. A grunt spilled out out of Harry's mouth loudly as he managed to grip Louis' wrist moving his hand in a faster pace.

Louis smiled in a amusement as he granted Harry some kind of control, by the way he was shaking he wouldn't last long anyways. Louis pushed Harry's hand away pushing his lips to the tip. He openly mouthed at Harry hearing a small cry from the trembling body above him, their eyes met in the semi dark room. Harry could cum just from the visual stimulation easily watching Louis lips tease at his tip. Harry's eyes were glazed over with pleasure tears as he arched trying to force himself into Louis' mouth. Finally Louis' lips stretched over the the head taking Harry in further down holding back a gag unsuccessfully as Harry hit the back of his throat. Harry's head thrashed back against the pillows as Louis fisted at the base not yet moving.

" Oh g-god Lou-" Harry began but gasped as Louis pulled off swiftly (rubbing the swift's last name in all you "haylor" supporter faces, Larry forever bitches^•^) with a soft pop. "You ready for me baby?"

Louis's hand moved along with his tongue not letting Harry respond, as he licked up a thick vein. Harry gripped the back of Louis' head pushing down eagerly as Louis complied. Louis perched Harry's trembling legs on his shoulders rubbing the pad of his thumb against Harry dry hole. Pleasure rippled through Harry's body as he chased down an orgasm.

"F-f-fuck me now, Lou please…. please," Louis pulled away sucking his on his thumb before pushing it against Harry's tight hole. He worked his hand faster over Harry's member distracting him from the thick invasion. He arched his thumb pressing against Harry's walls, he knew he hit Harry's prostate when Harry jumped up in surprise a cry muffled by his closed mouth.

"I'm waiting for you Lou, I want you to fuck me until I cry," Harry moaned as Louis began to finger him with his middle finger and index preparing him. Louis almost laughed at the small request do to Harry was already crying, tears trailing down his cheeks . The anticipation is what always gets Harry crying usually Louis would fuck him through it and just get off on the soft chocked sobs.

"You want it badly don't you," Louis asked fitting in a third finger with to much restraint that he almost didn't. "You're so tight I don't think you can take this cock babe."

"I can- I want it please- " Harry nodded reassuring himself more than Louis, as a fourth finger managed to fit. Louis pulled away in search of a condom, coming up with nothing as he groaned. Bare-backing it is then….

He spit into his hand coating his very neglected cock enough to push into Harry with little resistance. Louis' hand secured it's self on Harry's hip as the other guided himself inside. It was like the domino effect as Louis pushed in to the tightness, the head of his cock nudging against Harry's prostate instantly. Harry looked strained as the veins in his neck became visible, his hands clawed its way into his curls trying to keep calm as his legs hung high in the air.

Louis groaned into the space of Harry's neck pulling way only to pound back in deeply. Harry's eyes closed as the tears overflowed the orgasm he had been chasing away threatened to spill over, Louis didn't seem to pay much attention to the warning groan as he groped at Harry's hips fucking into him slowly. "You're taking my cock so well," Louis groaned kissing at the tears that had traveled down to the crook of his neck. It tasted all to sweet as Harry burst out sobbing arching upwards creating friction. He hiccuped out a moan as he felt his orgasm literally being forced out of him. "I'm coming! Fuck yes." Harry ghosted a hand in between them awkwardly fisting himself through the mind blowing orgasm. His elbow hitting Louis' stomach as he worked through it. Louis selfishly watched Harry's face go from a broken sob to a relaxed state tensing all back up again. louis was so close to the edge it hurt. Louis took matters into his own hand as he fucked relentlessly in to Harry not letting up when Harry's wall closed around him protest.

"Shit, c'mon Lou fill me up," Harry groaned through the sensitivity as he talked Louis through the orgasm. Louis' hips stuttered to a stop a strange wet sensation replacing his softening member as he laid next to Harry. "When is round two?" Harry asked in a ragged voice as Louis groaned, pushing his fingers into Harry's entrance fingering lightly getting a moan in approval.

An: yes that just happened… :) happy birthday to the scum that has been clinging to our Hazzah bear… For her birthday He should get her a restraining order... if you support "Haylor" than that's on you I honestly think it the biggest piece of Bull shit media is trying to feed us now. btw I rushed a bit near the end I wanted it to be longer but I was on fb and then tumblr and ... well you get the idea. Happy new year :)


	4. Fancy another Flask?

Gloobear- i was watching One Way or Another Five Days to go, and you know how Louis is always getting pulled over by cops? so i want an AU where he's driving and gets pulled over by Harry (and damn would Harry make for one sexy cop). and it's like in the middle of the night so there are no other cars on the street and no one around, so for whatever reason Harry makes an excuse to get Louis out of the vehicle for a full body pat-down. the pat-down then leads to whatever dirty things the author has in mind but I'm sure you know where I'm going with this.

** A/n: I am so proud of myself.. wrote this in like an hour and I think it's actually worthy 3 I rushed a bit but I haven't written in months and thought I need to apologize **

**Title: Fancy another Flask?**

Louis took a swing of the flask hidden underneath his seat, smiling lazily to himself as if drinking and driving were the best thing to do 2:56 am. He pushed the bottle under his chair, hearing the liquid slush repeatedly as he speed up and slowed down on the very un-crowded freeway. He had had himself a couple drinks before hand at the club where the flashing lights blinded his vision and the sweaty perfumed musk ruined his buzz and his high he had reached an hour earlier, so he decided to make up some half ass excuse to his mates to leave early and just crash back out at his place. Liam had insisted that he drove him home, but Louis declined as politely as he could when his buzz had been murdered and felt no attraction to any of the guys there. He hadn't had been properly laid in a while and well he was desperate to just get home and yet again handle himself. Maybe even smoke the roach left in his ash tray afterwards.

His foot pressed down a little further on the gas pedal speeding at least 20,30,45 more than the speed limit suggested, swerving every now then to slow down near the exits. He was beginning to feel quite on top of the world, until that oh-so familiar noise filled his ears.

_Whoop whoop._ The flashing lights confirming that yeah... _He was fucked_. He hesitated before take a full look through his rear-view mirror, catching nothing but the blurred of blue, red, and white flash repeatedly leaving little black dots blinding his vision as he pulled over. He tidied himself up self-consciously un-wrinkling his red jumper smoothing his hands down his jeans his foot tapping something, quickly remember the flask Shit... He pressed his foot against it pushing it further under the seat begging to god that he didn't look as drunk and high as he put his self off to be. It had been almost 2 minutes since he had been pulled over tapping his fingers against the wheel impatiently looking in his mirror able to see the officer shuffling around in his own car, until finally his car door was swooshed open. Louis almost sighed in relief but then remember what he was actually about to face the man that had pulled him over, he rolled down his window the summer haze invading his air conditioned air. Louis looked down at his steering wheel as the officer stood directly in front of his car window, nodding politely.

"Good evening, officer," Louis spoke quietly still not daring to meet the man's eyes tapping his fingers anxiously on his thigh, he knew exactly how blood shot his eyes were from the blunt earlier. The low rasp of the officers voice catching his attention and honestly Louis didn't bother to listen to the words that had fallen from the man's mouth just imagining what he would sound like whimpering out his name. He looked up catching the filthiest shade of green and a head full of dark curls almost to short to be recognized, but they stuck outwards making their presence obvious. Louis stared at the younger man, sinking in how much he just wanted to fuck him in the back of his car. When a thin eyebrow disappeared under the officers fringe did Louis ask what he had said. "I'm sorry, say again?" Louis noticed the small tag attached to his uniform read "Harry", and honestly Harry,_ I'd like to fuck you_...

"I said, it's a bit late to be referred to as the evening," He huffed out softly less raspier than before, clearing his throat as he pulled gingerly at a pad buried deep in his back pocket. Most likely taking down Louis' license plate ,"License and registration," He asked watching Louis rummage around in his glove box passing it through his window. Harry's rough scratchy fingers running along Louis' in the process of handing over the items. "Do you know why I pulled you over, sir?"

"I prefer Louis, and ehm no." Louis replied taking in the awkward tone he had implied accidently looking over to see Harry smiling, writing down more notes before hand him back his things. His finger purposely lingering on the items before letting go giving Louis a cheeky grin, that poked a small dimple on the left side of his cheek. And yeah Louis changed his mind..._ He wants to be fucked by this kid_.

"Well, _Louis_ have you been drinking tonight," Louis bit his tongue harshly trying to rack his brain whether to tell a lie or just get it over with. Maybe Harry will fuck him and let him go with a warning or just a small ticket...or jail. _Lie. or not.._

"I've had a few," Louis said tasting the bitter liquor stick to the back of his throat looking up seeing Harry's eye brows furrow with surprise as he leans a little closer to the window the humid air getting to him, alight blush running along his cheeks and drip of sweat trailing down his chin diving into the hallow of his neck. Louis' eyes followed the movement of Harry's adam apple bobbing in his throat before looking up to the soft pink of Harry's lips. "Nothing to be worried about, officer. I promise."

"I'll have you know that's very naughty of you, Louis" Harry mouthed slowly, Louis finally meeting his gaze sighing at the look in his eyes. His eyes deepening in color drinking in Louis' progressive emotions that flicker across his face, until he settled in to poker mask. "I'm gonna need you to step out of your vehicle please." Harry takes a step back as Louis opens the door, before Louis could get the chance to shut the door Harry's putting his hand on Louis' lower back pushing him along the backseat door, his large hands sensually rubbing up along Louis' back before moving to his arms pushing them above his head. "Hands on the roof of your car, Lou." and Louis definitely doesn't gasp when Harry slips his hand in between him and the car, pulling his torso apart from the car so there was a tiny gap. Harry's hands splay across Louis' ribcage his grip becoming a little more tighter as he moved down wards, his fingers dipping in to the curve of his back fitting against his back dimples. Louis bowed his head watching Harry's hands intently biting his lips as he felt his cock harden just from the simple touches, Harry's hands roam back upwards clinging to Louis' shirt clad chest. He ran his hands down his stomach tucking his finger under the littlest of a buldge exaggerated by his tight jeans fastened on Louis' stomach, sliding his index fingers under the hem of Louis' jeans rounding them back towards his back. Harry's breath came out a bit ragged as he cupped the just beneath the round of Louis' bum letting himself fall into a squatting position feeling down Louis' thick legs thoroughly giving Louis a light tap on Louis waist. "Turn around please,"

"You didn't check one spot, officer," Louis said softly letting his head fall on the hood of the car breathing harder wanting to just grind down onto the door handle that was so close to touching his crotch. Daringly poking his bum out a bit further feeling the soft material of his shirt ride up exposing the flat of his back. "I do believe it's necessary ." Louis hears a hesitant breath before there is a hand devouring the size of just one of Louis' arse cheek, Harry kneads on it shyly before gripping and letting go just to see it move with the force of it. "Fuck-"

"Oh please do," Louis groans when there is a large hand pushing against his back, his front being slammed into the car and his back suddenly cover in warmth and Harry's lips at his ear. Louis took a moment to breathe trying to press forward and back at the same time to receive friction and give some, but instead Harry's hands are pressing his hips against the door surely bruising his skin. Louis is turning his head peering from under his arm to look at Harry just as his tongue swipes against his lip wetting them and sharing a lusting look with Louis before boldly grinding against Louis' midback due to how much taller Harry is. Louis moans through it anyway receiving a looser grip on his hips as Harry continues to dry hump his back, Louis lets obscene moans fall from his mouth getting no type of physical pleasure, until Harry is pulling his hips backwards slapping his hips against his before throwing him forward against the car door. There is a slight pleasure in it but all the air is being knocked out of Louis at the same time, before he can gather his breath there are nails digging into his side forcing him back into the car over and over. His sweat covered stomach making a sort of slap noise against the window as the rough material of his jeans rub against his hard cock actually getting pleasure from being man-handled.

"Oh god," Harry's voice is in his ear and he sounds as breathless a Louis feels and the throwing stops and Harry's grinding against him slowly "You liked being thrown around eh?"

"Didnt really give me a chance-" Harry is shoving Louis in the front seat of the car and brief disappointment crosses over Louis' face before he's being thrown over the middle console his arm holding him up on the passenger seat with his bum in the air. "_**Officer**_," Louis keens softly feeling his jeans being pulled down keeping his cock trapped in the contents of his jeans. There was a slight rock in the car as Harry positioned him self towering over Louis' exposed bottom, a bang of something glass clashing against metal and Harry presses his hand under the seat finding the hidden flask and laughs silently. Louis peeks behind himself to take a glimpse of Harry's scrunched up face as he takes a long swing before swishing it around in his mouth swallowing, and for a second Louis tries to think of Harry as a young reckless teenager training to get this job and it puts an image of some geek with glasses that is until Harry's leaning over licking a stripe over his rim. Louis is falling forward on his forearms straining his neck to watch the head of curls move his head slowly and his tongue rolling around Louis' rim in tight circles so very perfectly the liquor giving on a more sensitive feel as Harry's tongue points and enter Louis. Louis grinds in hips down onto the console and then back onto Harry's face, Harry's face is moving away until there is a cold substance pouring down Louis' exposed rim a strangled moan leaving his lips as he noticed Harry throw the empty flask bottle in the back seat. Harry takes a second to admire Louis' round arse his rim glistening with spit and some expensive liquor , he ducks down pressing two fingers to the tongue opened entrance getting a soft moan in response.

"I'm gonna have to add that to my list, open liquor beverage," Harry's voice was swerving from authority to gruffy sex, but Louis tried to focus on how Harry's two fingers that hooked deep inside him just right. "Tail light out," Harry spoke out his list that he had wrote down earlier abandoned with his trousers that were now tangled down by his knees. "Reckless driving... driving while intoxicated," And his fingers are leaving Louis quivering body, teasing the head of his cock against Louis. "Seducing an officer." And Harry is pushing in, completely relentless continuing until he's bottoming out, pulling away only to thrust back in his hands pushing Louis' hips into the middle console. The skin of his stomach becoming raw from the leather material leaving shapeless dents across his skin. "Fucking hell..." Louis groans his eyes becoming glassy and blurry arching his back into the sensation thought it feels like being torn apart. He feels Harry's hand push up his back pushing the wool of his shirt up so he could drag his nails down Louis' spine. He has Louis cowering away from the pain squirming against the console only to be pushed against it rougher. He's actually getting off on the roughness, his cock rubbing against the side of the console from the force of Harry's thrust which are shaking the whole car and quaking Louis' whole body.

_YesYesYesYesYesYes DontStopDontStopPlease OfficerOfficerOfficer! _ Louis honestly cant help screaming as soon as Harry's wet hips slap into his fucking his prostate with no such thing as mercy. The smell of sex and liquor even though the door behind Harry is wide open steam still seems to rise, fog sticking to the windows as Harry edges Louis closer. A silent scream is torn from Louis' lips when Harry messages the front of Louis' jeans, falling boneless against the seats as he comes feeling Harry fucks him for a while longer the sensation numbed down by the liquor still lingering in him as Harry pulls away messily with sticky liquid down his crotch and come.

"...So how do you fancy buying me another flask?"


End file.
